


Greedy

by TheWeirdyMcWeirderson



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't Ask, F/M, Fingering, I don't know, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Short Drabbles, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson/pseuds/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson
Summary: Bucky really enjoys watching his girlfriend being pleasured.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Kudos: 49





	Greedy

He’s drinking in the sight of you, watching with rapt attention every single twitch of your face muscles; listening to every breathy sigh. Bucky has never been selfish, not until he’s met you and had you underneath him. Now he can’t help himself.

“Last one, you’re almost there.”

Your thighs are trembling and trying to squirm away from his touch is useless. He’s too strong anyway; the hand on your hips makes it impossible to move. He’s got you exactly where he wants you. _How_ he wants you.

“Fuck. James, I can’t.”

Bucky shushes you gently; thumb moving from your oversensitive clit, as he keeps pushing his fingers inside of you. There’s so much slick he barely has to apply any pressure for your body to accommodate them.

“Yes, you can. Been so good for me, love, just one. C’mon.”

His voice is wrecked, he’s been between your legs ever since he walked through the door an hour ago. He needs one more and he knows you’ll give it to him.

You groan. There’s no way for you to close your legs with his huge shoulders between them, all you can do is lay there and take what he’s giving you. Your walls clench around his fingers at the thought and Bucky moans his approval.

You’re right on the edge and he knows it. His lips gently wrap around your bundle of nerves, and he doesn’t even have to suck for you to start spasming around his digits; hips coming up off the mattress. You don’t know if you’re trying to get away from his mouth or beg him to give you a little more.

Bucky rides your orgasm, tongue flattening against you as he lets you grind against him. He loves it when you’re a desperate mess; all inhibitions gone as you take what you need from him.

“Baby, please. _Fuck_!”

He leans back off of you when you stop squirming and clenching, gingerly pulling his fingers out. His eyes find yours and the look he gives you, lets you know that his previous words were a lie.

“Just one more, doll, please.”


End file.
